Restoration
by author musiman
Summary: Impian Sasuke adalah untuk membangun kembali klannya. Rumor menyebutkan kalau klan Uchiha berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Yah, buat jaga-jaga, mending dibooking dulu. /SasuHana./


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Artinya saya nggak dapet keuntungan apa-apa dari nulis fic ini [coret]kecuali kesenangan pribadi dan kepuasan waktu dapet review.[/coret]

Warning : crack pairing, dan hal absurd lainnya.

.

.

.

**RESTORATION**

.

.

.

Impian Sasuke cuma dua: membalaskan dendamnya ke Itachi, dan membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha yang agung. Sekarang, dia sedang dalam proses mewujudkan impiannya yang pertama. Semuanya akan lebih mudah kalau saja si bodoh itu berhenti bikin masalah dan si _pinkette_ nggak ngegodain dia terus.

Sasuke punya banyak potensi, dan dia tahu itu. Dia punya Sharingan, meskipun emang masih kalah sama punya Itachi. Dia juga punya Chidori, yang terbukti ampuh buat ngelawan Gaara waktu ujian Chuunin. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah mentor, tapi bukan Kakashi, karena sensei tukang telat itu harus membagi perhatiannya buat Naruto dan Sakura juga. Dia butuh seseorang yang bersedia memberikan waktu luangnya hanya untuk dirinya, yang telah terbukti kekuatannya, dan nggak bakal tergoda dengan ketampanannya.

Orochimaru memenuhi dua dari tiga syarat. Oh _well_, cukup baik.

Masalah pertama, terselesaikan.

Sekarang, masalah kedua, memproduksi Uchiha-Uchiha kecil. Kalau dia mau hasil yang baik, maka dia butuh bibit yang baik juga. Harus punya darah Uchiha, punya kemampuan oke, dan yang paling penting, cewek.

Naruto, meskipun manis, cuma memenuhi satu syarat. Sakura pinter, dan kebetulan cewek, tapi Sasuke nggak bisa ngebayangin kalau anak-anaknya punya rambut _pink_. Coret Itachi, meskipun dia satu-satunya orang yang punya darah Uchiha di dunia ini selain Sasuke.

Semakin dipikir, semakin Sasuke frustasi dibuatnya. Apa nggak ada cewek berdarah Uchiha di dunia ini? Jelek juga nggak apa-apa deh! (Karena dia yakin kalau kegantengannya itu pasti bakal jadi gen yang dominan.)

Lalu dia teringat rumor itu.

Uchiha berasal dari Hyuuga.

Kalau dia menikah dengan Hyuuga, mungkin saja 'kan?

Sasuke cuma bisa mengingat beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga. Neji; si _prodigy_ yang dikalahkan Naruto di ujian Chuunin, Hinata; sepupu Neji yang kalah saat ujian penyisihan, dan adik Hinata yang dia lupa namanya.

Coret Neji, meskipun dia kelihatan kaya' cewek dan kemampuannya paling oke di antara ketiganya. Tersisa Hinata dan adiknya.

Hinata punya wajah yang imut, serta semangat juang yang tinggi—dua hal yang pantas dibikin pertimbangan. Masalahnya cuma satu, riwayat kekalahannya sama Neji bikin Sasuke nggak yakin. Bahkan, dikatakan bahwa adiknya yang lima tahun lebih muda jauh lebih kuat darinya. Lagian, Sasuke juga nggak mau ngegebet cewek yang udah terlanjur naksir sama si Dobe itu. Harga diri itu prioritas nomor satu.

Dengan itu, yang tersisa sekarang tinggal adiknya Hinata.

-#-

Sasuke bukannya sama sekali nggak tahu soal gadis itu. Dia tahu. Dia hanya tidak peduli.

Gadis itu sering berlatih tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berlatih. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara shuriken menghantam batang pohon serta desah nafas sang gadis di balik pepohonan dan dedaunan lebat yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah mau membuang waktunya hanya untuk melihat rupa gadis itu.

Sampai hari ini.

Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata lavender. Sekilas, dia nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dari anggota Hyuuga yang lain, tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang bikin Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. _Chemistry_?

Rambut panjangnya berkibar saat dia bergerak dengan anggun. Gerakannya lembut, seakan gadis itu sedang berdansa dengan angin. Pandangannya terfokus pada target, tapi dia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau di sana."

Untuk catatan, Sasuke bukannya menguntit, tapi mengawasi.

-#-

Hanabi tahu namanya. Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak kenal orang itu?

Sasuke Uchiha muncul dari pepohonan, tangannya disembunyikan ke dalam saku celana.

Langkahnya tenang, tapi mantap. Hanabi tidak mundur ketika laki-laki itu mendekat. Semakin jelas dia melihat, semakin Hanabi bertanya-tanya akan selera neechan-nya.

Kenapa memilih Naruto kalau ada cowok seganteng ini?

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Hyuuga."

Apakah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Hanabi tak yakin.

"Hanabi," katanya dengan berani.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia impikan.

Hanabi Hyuuga tahu takdirnya. Jadi anak baik, latihan yang rajin, jadi pengganti kakaknya sebagai _heiress_, dan meninggal setelah melanjutkan garis keturunan Hyuuga.

Tapi dicium oleh Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah bagian dari rencana.

Ciuman itu singkat, hangat, dan canggung. Hanabi tidak menutup matanya, atau mengangkat satu kakinya seperti gadis-gadis dalam film. Ciuman itu sama sekali nggak manis, tenggorokannya kering dan kepalanya pening oleh sentuhan yang diberikan cowok itu. Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya, bercampur dengan keringat yang ia dapat dari latihan.

Hanabi merasakan nafasnya jadi lebih lega ketika Sasuke memisahkan diri.

_Onyx_ itu menatapnya tajam, dalam, seolah dia bisa membaca pikirannya. "Sekarang, kau milikku."

Hanabi tak mengerti maksudnya, dan tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah besar, dan kalau mimpiku telah tercapai, bersiap-siaplah."

Dengan itu Sasuke melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hanabi yang melongo tak mengerti.

Esoknya, yang Hanabi tahu, seisi Konoha kalang kabut karena anggota terakhir klan Uchiha melarikan diri dari desa.

Mungkin Sasuke takut dilaporin ke Hiashi kali ya.

**-fin-**

Sumbangan SasuHana saya, maap deh kalau gaje, pendek, dan nggantung. Miris rasanya waktu lihat nggak ada arsip SasuHana bahasa Indonesia. T_T Author FNI emang jarang mikir _out of the box_ yak. (*ditereakin: emang elo sendiri nggak monoton?*)

Ayo ayo, penggemar Hanabi selain saya di luar sana, ramaikan fanfic untuk _the forgotten _Hyuuga yang satu ini! XD


End file.
